The Big Hero Miraculous House
by pika418
Summary: Marinette Loud is just your typical 11 year-old girl, with her best friend Alya, a huge crush on a boy at her school, and did I mention she has 10 siblings? Life can get pretty rough when you have a self-absorbed big sister, a mad scientist little brother, and a HAUNTED BASEMENT? (The Loud House, Miraculous, and Big Hero 6, features two of my OCs from my BHM series, check it out)
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, Big Hero 6 meets Miraculous meets The Loud House! So, if you aren't already familiar with my Big Hero Miraculous series, it's definitely worth checking out. So far there are three full-length stories, a series of one-shots, and the backstory of my OC, Avery Bourgeois. (She's Chloe's identical twin sister) So, here's the official cast!**

 **Lincoln: Marinette**

 **Lori: Chloe**

 **Leni: Fred**

 **Luna: Nino**

 **Luan: Honey Lemon**

 **Lynn: Gogo**

 **Lucy: Juleka**

 **Lana: Avery**

 **Lola: Katrina (she's a minor OC in the BHM series, she's one of Avery's friends)**

 **Lisa: Hiro**

 **Lily: Rose**

 **Clyde: Alya**

 **Bobby: Tadashi**

 **Ronnie-Ann: Adrien**

 **I'll be doing a couple of episodes, probably two or three, depending on how this story goes. I figured, why not start at the beginning? So, first up is "Left in the Dark." Enjoy!**

 **Opening**

 **Marinette:**

 **Crashing through the crowded halls, dodging kids like ping pong balls, just to reach the bathroom on time!**

 **All:**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Leaping over laundry piles, diapers you can smell for miles, girl's gotta do what she can to survive!**

 **All:**

 **In the Loud House! In the Loud House!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Duck, dodge, push, and shove! It's how we show our love!**

 **All:**

 **In the Loud House! In the Loud House!**

 **Boys:**

 **Three boys!**

 **Girls:**

 **Eight girls!**

 **All:**

 **Wouldn't trade it for the world! Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Me time, a little room to breathe time, a little peace and quiet I've never had. At least I'm never lonely, we're never lacking for a sports team, maybe this crazy's not that bad!**

 **All:**

 **In the Loud House! In the Loud House!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Duck, dodge, push, and shove! This is how we show our love!**

 **All:**

 **In the Loud House! In the Loud House!**

 **Marinette:**

 **Gotta love Mom and Dad, for not going completely mad!**

 **All:**

 **In the Loud House! In the Loud House!**

 **Boys:**

 **Three boys!**

 **Girls:**

 **Eight girls!**

 **All:**

 **Wouldn't trade it for the world! Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!**

 _A commercial for the new ARGGH episode is shown._

 **Hunter Spector:** Do you believe in ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector, spectre hunter, leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters, or, ARGGH! As I descend into the scariest place in any home, the basement! Sunday night at 8 PM! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!

 _The scene changes to_ **Marinette** _in her room, marking her calendar._

 **Marinette:** It's finally here! The live season finale of the greatest. Show. Ever! (to the audience) All right, I know what you're probably saying to yourself. "Marinette, with ten siblings, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show." And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at 8, it's the same thing.

 _Flashback of the Loud kids fighting over the remote._

 **Marinette:** But tonight, I have a plan. (pulls out walkie-talkie) Cadet Marinette calling Cadet Alya, do you read me?

 **Alya:** This is Cadet Alya, I read you loud and clear! I'm so excited, we finally get to watch ARGGH together! And by together, I mean you at your house, and me at mine, right?

 **Marinette:** (to the audience) For such a landmark event, we decided that it'd be best for us to watch it separately. Alya's got a huge crush on my sister, Chloe. It gets awkward.

 **Alya:** (looking at a picture of **Chloe** ) Hubba hubba.

 **Marinette:** Alya? Alya? Do you read me?

 **Alya:** Uh, you better hurry, Marinette, it's almost 8:00!

 **Marinette:** It's time to put Operation Distract My Siblings So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of ARGGH and Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation, into action!

 **Marinette** _exits her room._ **Katrina** _and_ **Avery** _march out of their room together._

 **Katrina and Avery:** Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!

 **Marinette:** Did someone say tea party? (pulls out a tea pot and a box of cookies)

 **Katrina:** Eeeee! Thank you, Marinette! (takes the tea and cookies into her room)

 **Avery:** Hey, I don't wanna be part of some dumb old tea party, I wanna watch TV!

 **Marinette:** Not even if... (pulls out frogs) these guys are invited?

 **Avery:** Eeeee! Thanks, Marinette! (takes the frogs back into her room)

 **Honey Lemon** _is on her way downstairs._

 **Marinette:** Hey, Honey Lemon!

 **Honey Lemon:** I was just heading downstairs to watch TV.

 **Marinette:** You might want to grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it again.

 **Katrina** _and_ **Avery** _are fighting over the tea party._

 **Honey Lemon:** This is totally gonna go viral! Thanks, Mari!

 **Marinette** _runs_ _to_ **Hiro's** _door._

 **Marinette:** Hey, Hiro. I saved you a trip downstairs and got the stuff you needed.

 **Hiro:** The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose, and galus galus ovum?

 **Marinette:** Uh, you mean milk, flour, salt, sugar, and eggs? (pulls out ingredients)

 **Hiro:** You say tomato, I say solanum lycopersicum. Thank you. (takes ingredients)

 **Gogo:** Yeah! Two minutes to game time! Whoo!

 **Marinette:** Hey, Gogo, check it out! (holds out a football that starts to float) I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more.

 **Gogo:** I demand more!

 **Fred** _starts walking in their direction._

 **Marinette:** Uh, go long! (throws the football into **Gogo's** room)

 **Gogo:** (trying to get the ball) Get over here, you!

 **Marinette:** Oh my gosh, Fred!

 **Fred:** What, is there a spider on me!? (rubs head frantically) Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!

 **Marinette:** Worse. There's a zit on the end of your nose.

 **Fred:** (runs away) I'm a hideous monster!

 **Nino:** (bursts out of room) Hey, sis! TV tonight is gonna be ROCKIN'! (strums electric guitar) Yeah!

 **Marinette:** Or, you can have your very own flashlight rock show in your bedroom. (holds out a flashlight with multicolored spinning strobe lights)

 **Nino:** (takes flashlight) That is sweet! Thanks, Mari!

 **Chloe:** Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!

 **Marinette:** Hey, Chloe! Hey, Chloe, I found your phone! (holds out phone)

 **Chloe:** Give me that! (snatches, the phone rings) How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off my stuff!?

 **Marinette:** 5, 4, 3, 2...

 **Chloe:** (answers) Hello? Oh, hi Dashi! Ha ha, no, I didn't text you to call me, but I'm glad you did! (to **Marinette** ) Thanks for nothing, twerp. (slams bedroom door)

 **Marinette** _sees_ **Rose** _sleeping. She picks her up and lays her in a fruit basket, then kisses her forehead._

 **Marinette:** (whispering) And that makes 10. (slides down the railing and jumps onto the floor, to the audience) Like I said, I might not be the fastest, and I might not be the strongest, but to get all of my siblings out of the way, it pays to have a plan.

 **Juleka:** (sitting on the couch) You forgot me.

 **Marinette:** Ahh! (falls over, to herself) Juleka! I always forget about Juleka!

 **Juleka:** Story of my life.

 **Marinette:** What are you doing here?

 **Juleka:** It's the season premiere of my favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia."

 **Marinette:** This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please let me watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?

 **Juleka:** I'm sorry, Marinette, but you know the rule. I was here (in slow motion) first.

 **Marinette:** NOOOOOO! (grabs remote and licks it) Ha!

 **Juleka:** (holds up another remote) That's the old remote that Rose threw into the toilet.

 **Marinette** _gags, spits, and rubs her tongue, disgusted._

 **Juleka:** Sorry, Marinette, I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold and tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century.

 **Marinette:** (getting an idea) Another century! That's ok, Juleka. You watch your show on the big color TV. I'll just go watch my show on Dad's crummy old black-and-white TV.

 **Juleka:** Black and white are my favorite colors.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, it'll make watching my show a little more spooky!

 **Juleka:** Spooky is also my favorite color.

 **Marinette:** Well, enjoy your vampires.

 **Juleka:** Wait! I'll take the old TV.

 **Juleka** _is sitting on her bed,_ **Marinette** _enters, struggling to carry the TV._

 **Marinette:** How can only two colors be so heavy? (puts the TV on the bed, picks up extension cord) Now to plug it... (sees the bent plug) in. So you can be happy, or sad, or, whatever that emotion is. And I won't be left in the dark. (plugs in TV, the power goes out) Dang it.

 _The Loud kids gather in the hallway, all talking at once._

 **Chloe:** All right! All right! Everybody just calm down!

 **Fred:** Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!

 **Chloe:** No, you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?

 **Marinette:** I was just plugging in the old TV for Juleka and it must've made the lights go out.

 **Chloe:** Of course it was your fault, Marinette.

 _All of the other Loud siblings complain._

 **Marinette:** What? All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!

 **Honey Lemon:** Hey! I know why the lights went out! 'Cause they like each other! (laughs)

 _All except_ **Honey Lemon** _groan._

 **Honey Lemon:** Get it? Get it?

 **Hiro:** That one was so good it deserves a cookie. (gives her a cookie)

 **Honey Lemon:** Oh, thanks. (eats) So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other? (her entire body glows green)

 **All:** (gasp)

 **Marinette:** You're glowing.

 **Honey Lemon:** Oh, I already told you that one?

 **Nino:** No dude. _You_ are glowing.

 **Honey Lemon:** (looking at herself) Hey, wow!

 **Chloe:** Everyone back away from Honey Lemon.

 _They all take a step back._

 **Chloe:** Hiro, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!

 **Fred:** Yeah! Not after what you did to me!

 _Flashback of_ **Hiro** _experimenting on_ **Fred,** _resulting in his face swelling up and getting covered in blemishes_

 **Fred:** My face feels funny.

 _End of flashback._

 **Hiro:** Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see.

 **Chloe:** Ok. Everyone huddle around Honey Lemon.

 _They all move towards_ **Honey Lemon.**

 **Honey Lemon:** I always knew I was the light of your life! (giggles)

 **All:** (sigh)

 **Marinette:** Ok. So, how about we get that power back on?

 **Chloe:** Hey, when Mom and Dad are out, I'm in charge. So first, we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here.

 **Marinette:** 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, and me, that's 11. Yep, that's all of us. We're all here and accounted for.

 **Juleka:** (standing in her bedroom doorway) You forgot me.

 **Marinette** _screams and falls over._

 **Marinette:** Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Juleka gives me a heart attack?

 **Chloe:** Again, in charge. I'll do it. Where is this circuit breaker thingy?

 **Marinette:** In the basement.

 **Chloe** _stands at the edge of the basement steps, her siblings behind her._

 **Chloe:** (nervously) Why am I the one who has to do this?

 **All:** (angrily) Because you're in charge!

 **Chloe:** All right, all right! Come on, Honey Lemon. Light the way.

 **Honey Lemon:** That's the brightest idea you've had all day! (giggles)

 _As_ **Chloe** _pulls_ **Honey Lemon** _out of the crowd, the effects of the Gloweo wear off. All gasp._

 **Honey Lemon:** Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out! (giggles)

 **All:** (sigh)

 **Chloe:** Hiro, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell.

 **Hiro:** Negative. That was the only one. Prototype.

 **Chloe:** (annoyed) Just great.

 _Something in the basement creaks._

 **Chloe:** (gasp) There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!

 **Gogo:** Ooh! You're scared of the dark!

 **Chloe:** I am not. You're the one who's scared.

 **Gogo:** I'm not afraid of anything.

 **Juleka:** Boo.

 **Gogo:** AAH!

 _The Loud siblings all start to argue with each other, except for_ **Katrina** _and_ **Avery,** _who start trembling._

 **Katrina and Avery:** THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT! (crying hysterically with fear)

 **Marinette:** Guys! I'm running out of time! It's really important that I...I...I... (sigh) fix this. OKAY QUIET!

 _Silence._

 **Marinette:** (bends down on her knees with open arms) Come here, you two. It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of. (hugs the twins) Your big sister will protect you. In fact... (stands up) I will protect _all_ of you! For I am Cadet Marinette! Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or... ARGGH! (puts on night vision goggles and pulls out walkie-talkie) Cadet Alya, this is Cadet Marinette. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup.

 **Alya** _enters._

 **Alya:** Cadet Alya, reporting for duty. (notices **Chloe** ) Chl-Chl-Chl-Chloe? (acting like a robot) RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD. MUST ABORT MISSION. (exits)

 **Marinette:** (to the audience) I told you it gets awkward. (stands at the edge of the basement steps) I will now descend into the scariest place in the house: the basement. But fear not, with my official ARGGH branded night vision goggles, I can see in the dark. (takes one step and slips down the stairs)

 **Chloe:** Marinette! Are you ok?

 **Marinette:** The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy, and do not really see in the dark. The good news is, they cushioned my face from the hard basement floor.

 **Honey Lemon:** (holds up camera) Hey! I think my video camera has a night vision setting.

 **Marinette:** (runs back up the stairs) Sweet! (takes it, sets it to night vision) It's just like the cameras they use on ARGGH! I'm going in...

 **Chloe:** (nervously) Wait! You're not leaving us up here all alone, are you? I mean, we couldn't possibly let you go down there all alone. We should all go down together. As a group. (grins awkwardly)

 **Marinette:** Very well. I'll lead the way.

 _In the basement._

 **Marinette:** You may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark.

 **Honey Lemon:** There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor.

 **Fred:** Is someone touching my hand!?

 **Gogo:** (through her teeth) You're touching your own hand.

 **Chloe:** I hate basements.

 _A moaning sound is heard._

 **Chloe:** (gasp) What's that moaning!?

 **All:** (gasp)

 **Marinette:** Don't freak out. (points the camera at a ceiling pipe) It's just the pipe setting.

 _A scratching sound is heard._

 **Fred:** What's that scratching!?

 **All:** (gasp)

 **Marinette:** Don't be scared. (points the camera at **Plagg** and his scratching post) It's just Plagg the Cat.

 **Gogo:** (plugs nose) What is that smell!?

 **All:** (gasp)

 **Marinette:** (points the camera at **Nino,** who's carrying **Rose** and looking at his baby sister disgusted, and **Marinette** is too) It's just Rose with a full diaper.

 **Rose:** Poo-poo!

 **Marinette:** See guys? I told you. There's nothing to worry about.

 _Another strange noise is heard._

 **Chloe:** What is it!?

 **Marinette** _turns to see a gigantic lumpy creature with glowing, beady, red eyes._

 **?:** Marinette...MARINETTE...

 **Marinette:** IT'S THE GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!

 _They all start running around the basement screaming._

 **Marinette:** (bravely) I'LL SAVE YOU! (tackles the ghost)

 _The lights turn back on, and_ **Marinette** _is attacking a basket of laundry._ **Chloe** _is standing by the circuit breaker, which she found and used to turn the electricity back on._

 **Chloe:** Cool it, Marinette. It's not a ghost. It's just our laundry.

 **Marinette** _steps away from the laundry. Her walkie-talkie is on the floor with the clothes, revealing where the sound and "glowing eyes" came from._

 **Alya:** (on the other end) Marinette! Marinette! Do you read me?

 **Marinette:** (picks up) Alya?

 **Alya:** I was just calling to say sorry for not being such a good ARGGH cadet. And... is your sister ready to date young girls?

 **Chloe:** Never gonna happen!

 **Alya:** Was that your sister!? (acts like a robot) RED ALERT. RED ALERT. OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD.

 **Fred:** (eyes closed) Guys! I still can't see!

 **Hiro:** Open your eyes.

 **Fred:** (opens eyes) It's a miracle!

 **Chloe:** First one to the TV is couch commando.

 **Marinette:** I can still get there first!

 _In slow motion,_ **Marinette** _races past all of her siblings upstairs, sits on the couch, grabs the remote, and turns on the TV._

 **Hunter Spector:** WOW! That was by far the best episode of _ARGGH_ ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!

 **Marinette:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (quietly) I can't believe I missed my show.

 **Chloe:** (hands **Marinette** a box of popcorn) Sorry you missed your show, Marinette.

 **Honey Lemon:** But you just _lived_ it. Check it out! (plugs her camera into the TV)

 **Marinette:** (on the TV) IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!

 _They all start running around the basement screaming. The Loud siblings all sit on the couch and watch their adventure and laugh._

 **Marinette:** (to the audience) You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. It's about being there together. All of us.

 **Juleka:** (standing next to the couch) You forgot me.

 **All:** AAAHH!

 **There we go! Wow, this is really tiresome. I hope you all like it, since this is kinda tough to write!**


	2. I can't keep up with this

**I apologize to the few people who viewed this story and potentially enjoyed it. I want to continue, but I just can't. My brain is full of creative, new ideas to use in my other stories, so rewriting The Loud House episodes, even changing some lines or adding in more dialogue, is just plain tiring. Anyone who's seen the show already knows these episodes, and while the idea of the main characters in my Big Hero Miraculous series being one big family (and 4 year-old Hiro, squee!) is really adorable, I can't keep up with this. So I just want to say I'm sorry to my friend crystal ladybug/Marinette Loud. I know you were really looking forward to this, but an amateur writer like myself can only do so much. However, on a positive note, The Miraculous 3 is coming out soon, and I'll be totally refreshed and ready to write a brand new story. So there's that to look forward to, I guess. I really hate cancelling stories, but it's hard to write something if I just don't enjoy doing it. My best work comes when I'm truly in love with a story and I can't go five minutes without planning what's yet to come for my heroes. And when I say heroes, there's actually a deeper meaning. They aren't just heroes because they're the main protagonists, it's because they make me happier than I usually am. Before I started writing, anytime I wasn't with my best friends, I was depressed all the time. Now my heroes have become my new friends, and they're giving me a better view on life. It's been that way for a few years now. I get a brainstorm, I write about my favorite characters, make up a few of my own, and I get attatched. For now, this is pika418, over and out!**


End file.
